1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally directed to the design of gloves and, in particular, towards a sports glove which will dissipate the energy of vibration transmitted through a baseball bat to the hands of the batter. The glove may also shield the back of a batter's hand from the blunt-force impact of a pitched ball.
2. Description of Related Art
When an individual hits a hard baseball with a baseball bat, the impact of the baseball imparts vibration to the bat. If the baseball contacts the bat at its center of percussion (sweet spot), the vibration imparted to the bat is minimal. However, as the point of impact deviates from the center of percussion, the vibration imparted to the bat increases. This vibration is transmitted to the hands of a batter holding the bat. As a result, a ball which impacts the bat away from the center of percussion may impart sufficient vibration to the bat which, in turn, is transmitted to the hands of the batter, such that the batter feels a sudden sting which, on occasion, may be painful.
While it is entirely possible to wear a glove that is padded to dissipate the energy of such vibration, prior art gloves include so much padding that the bat may slightly shift within the batter's hands, the glove may not be sufficiently flexible because of the padding, and the thickness of the padding may cause the batter to lose the “feel” of the bat. Additionally, stiff and/or thick padding does not permit the glove to conform to the hand of the batter which further lessens the “feel” of the bat for the batter.
Therefore, there is a need for a sports glove designed specifically for holding a baseball bat which minimizes by dissipation the vibration imparted to the batter's hands from the bat while, at the same time, maximizes the flexibility and the “feel” of the bat.
Furthermore, it is not uncommon for a baseball player facing a high-speed pitch to be hit by the pitch and, more particularly, to be hit in the metacarpal region of the hand holding the bat. Because the hand is between the bat and the ball and because the bat has a relatively hard surface, the pain and injury inflicted to the player's hand may be significant from this blunt-force impact. However, gloves having a padded back have not been designed exclusively for baseball batters and other padded gloves that might provide protection to the back hand of the batter include excess padding which, once again, encumbers the flexibility of the batter and affects the “feel” of the bat by the batter. Therefore, a batting glove which provides protection to the batter's hands, but does not adversely affect flexibility and allows the batter to retain the “feel” of the bat, is also desired.